<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LA VENGANZA LLEVA SU NOMBRE by HimitsuAkira0412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926345">LA VENGANZA LLEVA SU NOMBRE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412'>HimitsuAkira0412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Violence, acoso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuuro extendió una de sus manos, tomó la delgada muñeca del chico y al instante sus ojos se volvieron blancos. Sintió vividamente todo lo que le habían hecho toda su vida.</p><p>Todos los golpes. <br/>Todas las violaciones. <br/>Todos los ultrajes a su psique y a su cuerpo. </p><p>Tomó al niño en brazos, envolviendolo en su propia capa. </p><p> </p><p>-Ya no más- Juró  -Ahora eres mio, pequeña criatura  lamentable-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ADVERTENCIAS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>La siguiente historia contiene escenas que pueden perturbar al lector.</p><p>Contiene insinuación AoKaga</p><p>Violencia explícita</p><p>Bullyng</p><p>Violación</p><p>Agresión física y psicológica</p><p>Gore</p><p>Agradezco a Luisa Paz por dejarme usar su idea en esta historia. El primer párrafo que dejaré marcado con (¶) es de su autoría.</p><p>Este pequeño One Shot va en dedicación al cumpleaños de <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/Alma_Schmetterling">Alma_Schmetterling</a> en wattpad</p><p>Espero que disfruten la lectura</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>¶El ocaso estaba cayendo suavemente. Sus colores ocres eran un deleite para los dos espectadores sobre el techo de aquel gran edificio. </p><p>Los gritos resonaban fuertes dentro de aquellas paredes. Los alaridos eran musica para sus oidos. </p><p>El Instituto San Carlos se estaba incendiando desde adentro y no había poder humano que pudiera evitarlo. </p><p>Estudiantes y profesores agonizaban entre las preciosas llamas. </p><p>Todos corrían, se empujaban. Se halaban. Se tiraban. Lloraban. Suplicaban.</p><p>Todos. </p><p>—¿Cuando lo haras?— Preguntó Taiga abrazado al moreno. </p><p>—Cuando la última de las almas para el sacrificio sea consumida por el Emperador—</p><p>—¿Y me va a doler?—  Preguntó sin verdadera preocupación, dejando besos regados en la mandíbula fuerte del Demonio. </p><p>—Solo un poco y solo pocos minutos, te lo prometo—¶</p><p>
  
</p><p>¶Un pequeño castaño lloraba aterrado encerrado en un aula del segundo piso. </p><p>Akashi Seijuuro, el Emperador del Hades caminó hasta allí, lleno de una curiosidad que hace centurias no sentía. </p><p>Abrió la puertecilla, haciéndola añicos contra la pared y se quedó observando a la pequeña criatura que sollozaba aterrada en el piso, hecho bolita de terror. </p><p>—¿Por qué no intentas huir como los demás?—  Preguntó suavemente, algo increíble pese a quien era.</p><p>Kouki abrió los ojos temerosos, y un gritillo de miedo salió de sus labios al ver al ser que estaba delante suyo. </p><p>—Responde, criatura— Ordenó el Emperador.</p><p>—N-no puedo... moverme—</p><p>—¿Por qué?— Akashi lo observó detenidamente, el niño tenía piernas ¿Dónde estaba el problema?</p><p>—M-me duele...—  Jadeó Furihata avergonzado. </p><p>Seijuuro extendió una de sus manos, tomó la delgada muñeca del chico y al instante sus ojos se volvieron blancos. Sintió vividamente todo lo que le habían hecho al chico toda su vida. Todos los golpes. Todas las violaciones. Todos los ultrajes a su psique y a su cuerpo. </p><p>Tomó al niño en brazos, envolviendolo en su propia capa. </p><p>—Ya no más— Juró  —Ahora eres mio, pequeña criatura  lamentable—¶</p><p>
  
</p><p>El emperador del Hades, conocido como Akashi Seijuuro nunca hacía favores a menos que algún provecho sacara de ello.</p><p>Vio ir y venir a uno de los más temibles demonios que en su vida había visto.</p><p>Aomine Daiki.</p><p>Verle caer por una sacerdotisa humana fue tan lamentable, que más pronto que tarde había retirado su manto de protección, haciendo que por mas de un milenio se olvidara de la criatura.</p><p>Pero solo se dio cuenta de que la muerte sólo era un enlace, un vínculo que la Deidad antes había cortado.</p><p>A Kagami no le había importado caer con tal de estar al lado del demonio, el hombre al que amaba.</p><p>Pero el buen Dios no iba a a perder al mejor de sus hijos así como así y como solo el podía, les maldijo.</p><p>Tuvieron que pasar milenios para que se volvieran a encontrar.</p><p>Y por supuesto, Seijuuro estaria en primera fila para verlo, para esperar el momento en el que pudiera tomar parte de la lucha y obtener alguna ganancia.</p><p>Después de todo, no siempre el malo era el.</p><p>Y la obtuvo.</p><p>Aomine como el buen destructor que era hizo lo que se le había ordenado.</p><p>Almas impuras llenas de suciedad en sus almas. Seijuuro se alimentaba de eso, pero no podía matar como tal.</p><p>Para eso estaban los demonios. Y Aomine sería el vehículo perfecto para saciar; medianamente su sed.</p><p>Seijuuro se paseaba por entre las llamas, sonriendo al sentir el agradable calor. Llevando ambas brazos a los lados, arañando las paredes al pasar y destrozando los vidrios de las ventanas con un solo movimiento de muñeca.</p><p>Destrucción pura.</p><p>Los gritos de los humanos eran musica de la más alta calidad en sus oídos, después de todo Paganini era uno de sus más  fieles adeptos.</p><p>El olor de la carne chamuscada, el sonido de chisporroteo de la grasa corporal siendo consumida.</p><p>Era el epítome del mal concebido.</p><p>Fue cuando llegó.</p><p>Esa sensación de dulzura emplagosa propia de un inocente.</p><p>El aroma del terror en su estado más puro, pero a su vez. De la esperanza.</p><p>¿Que ser en su sano juicio espera con alegría la muerte?</p><p>O al menos que clase de ser puro e inocente anhela un suicidio.</p><p>El suicidio es penado por su Dios, entonces ¿Porque?</p><p>La curiosidad le guío hasta un cubículo pequeño, al menos para el; que gozaba de grandes extensiones de campos sanguinarios de fuego, dolor y placer.</p><p>Estaba ahí</p><p>Un pequeño castañito temblando y llorando, el fuego y el humo reptaban a su alrededor como venenosas serpientes, dándole una aura de penosa impotencia y a su vez inocencia.</p><p>Su sangre hirvio ante la imagen y pronto corroboro lo que el chico le decía.</p><p>A su lado, ya achicharrada se encontraba una silla con ruedas, el niño no caminaba.</p><p>Le tomo de la muñeca arrastrándolo entre las llamas y el hollín y cuando le tuvo cerca, mientras veía a la nada de manera desafiante y orgullosa, se lo llevó.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Primero fueron palabras, notas, insultos y luego… Golpes.</p><p>Siempre fue una persona alegre; a pesar de su condición y sonriente, no le importaba, pero encontrar notas en su mesa y en sus cuadernos con un montón de obscenidades fue; poco a poco, disminuyendo la sonrisa de su rostro y su alegría.</p><p>—¡Hey, Furihata! ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?—</p><p>El escalofrío llega, el miedo, los temblores y el dolor al escuchar las risas de los demás estudiantes.</p><p>¿Gracioso? No lo es, dicen que va «rapido» pero es solo la rueda la que le mueve, que hace que pueda andar.</p><p>—¿Que? ¿Ibas a abandonar a tus amigos sin siquiera decir hola?—</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>¿Podrías aguantarlo?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>—N-No... So-Solo iba al baño—</p><p>Para Kouki estar en clases era una pesadilla. Los profesores ni siquiera le llamaban al pasar la asistencia, sabían que estaba ahí, pero incluso por quienes debían tenerle preocupación, le invisibilizaban.</p><p>Kouki salía todos los días de su hogar con el corazón en la garganta. A sus padres, ambos; sabía que realmente no le importaba, se preocupaban por el solo de palabras, diario le preguntaban como se encontraba, si le trataban bien, si iba bien en las clases y; mientras trajera  calificaciones decentes, no pasaba nada.</p><p>Ni cuando llegaba con el uniforme mal acomodado, o húmedo por; un "tratamiento de duchas".</p><p>Ahí las cosas tampoco eran de manera diferente. Cuando nadie veía su tutor solía acercarse furtivo. Le acariciaba el cabello y el rostro. Le decía lo lindo que se iba poniendo día a día.</p><p>Su tutor llegó a tocarle los muslos cuando se sentaba su lado en el comedor o lo tocaba sin querer; porque se disculpaba, cuando lo ayudaba a llegar a su cama.</p><p>Lo odiaba, pero sabía que si decía algo no importaría, le había externado sus dudas a su madre en varias ocasiones y está solo decía que sobre reaccionaba, que exageraba. Que  tutor era un hombre intachable y que por eso tenía su puesto.</p><p>Un día Kouki sufrió una brutal paliza por parte de otros alumnos de su escuela.</p><p>La directora de la institución dijo que no se tenia identificado a los agresores y negó que se trate de bullying, sino de un hecho aislado y ocasional de violencia.</p><p>Kouki solo bajaba la cabeza y sellaba sus labios. A pesar de que sus padres gritaban por tal atropello, al final... No sé hizo nada</p><p>Volvió a clases a la semana siguiente, temiendo, implorando que no se volviera a repetir.</p><p>Kouki tenía un buen amigo. Otro chico que al igual que el era rechazado.<br/>Lo sabía por su aspecto y por el dolor en su mirada.</p><p>Lamentable o quizá; bendición, no iban a la misma clase.<br/>El festín que se darían con ambos si los agarraban juntos.</p><p>Curso tras curso y que siempre fue minimizado por los docentes de su instituto.</p><p>Amenazas por teléfono, por sms, en Facebook.</p><p>En el instituto a diario, en la entrada y la salida lo acorralaban y amenazaban, ya hasta se asustaba si no sucedía.</p><p>Entonces el límite de rebasó.</p><p>Naturalmente Kouki no llevaba deportes, así que se le instruía a ir a la biblioteca a pasar la hora designada para esa clase.</p><p>Kouki encantado lo hacía, era la única hora en la que podía descansar tranquilo.</p><p>Entonces esa tranquilidad se vio rota cuando escuchó la voz de quién más lo lastimaba. No sabía que tenía ese chico contra él y ya se había cansado de preguntar cuál era el problema.</p><p>Entre el y su séquito de seguidores le arrastraron contra su voluntad a las duchas, por más que se quejó e imploro no lo dejaron. A penas había salido del; a saber, que número de resfriado, no quería uno más.</p><p>Pero las cosas... Fueron diferentes.</p><p>—Estuve investigando— le escucho decirle— Tu... ¿Nunca tendrás novia? Así que... No conocerás lo que es el placer—</p><p>Esa elección de palabras le saco de balance, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, temiendo la peor de las vejaciones que podía recibir.</p><p>—Oye, oye, oye. Esto es demasiado— dijo uno de los matones entre risas, eran tres en total</p><p>—Lárgate si no quieres que a ti también te suceda—</p><p>Ninguno se fue, ninguno lo detuvo.</p><p>Entre gritos y forcejeos su silla quedó descartada, sus pantalones, zapatos y ropa interior también.</p><p>Fue lanzado a único de los cubículos para uso de discapacitados; era grande, lo justo para que cupiera la silla con los movimientos necesarios que se debían hacer. Estaba bajo la llave de la regadera intentando en vano mover sus piernas para huir, viendo la depredadora mirada de los chicos frente a él.</p><p>—Vaya, ver que a pesar de que estás sentado de flojo ahí todo el día, un buen trasero si tienes—</p><p>Las risas hicieron eco en el lugar y su miedo incremento.</p><p>—¡Haré sus tareas todo el año! ¡Por favor no me hagan nada!—</p><p>Las risas aumentaron.</p><p>—Pero si te estamos haciendo un favor, veras que será mejor de lo que te imaginas—</p><p>Dos de los chicos le tomaron de los brazos y aunque lucho no pudo impedirlo, además de recibir una sonora cachetada que le dejo viendo puntos por la fuerza del golpe.</p><p>Sus piernas fueron abiertas mostrando su intimidad, Kouki gritó; de verdad que lo hizo, pero no pudo detener al chico. Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras se hundía en su interior, risas a sus espaldas, rojo, dolor, sufrimiento, asco, repulsión.</p><p>Nada</p><p>Los tres se turnaron para tenerlo en esa hora de educación Física, mientras dos lo tomaba por detrás, otro le obligaba a usar sus labios.</p><p>Y así hasta que se cansaron.</p><p>—¿Ves? Te dije que te gustaría—</p><p>Los tres se marcharon dejándolo sucio y dolorido. Con dificultad alcanzó la llave del agua y se lavó lo mejor que pudo.</p><p>Maldijo su enfermedad, su suerte, su vida, a sus padres, a los profesores.</p><p>Al mundo.</p><p>—Ojalá y el demonio se los lleve ¡Ojalá y todos ardan en el infierno!—</p><p>El eco de su voz se perdió en el lugar. Nadie nunca lo busco. Se perdió las tres últimas clases del día.</p><p>Su cuidador al recogerlo no le dijo nada y si noto lo sucedido lo ignoro.</p><p>Al día siguiente alegó fiebre y no fue al colegio. Solo logró escapar de ese infierno para entrar en uno peor.</p><p>Una semana después sus padres lo dejaron solo dos días y en esos su tutor lo obligó a tocarlo.</p><p>—Se que lo hiciste con unos chicos, si no quieres que tus padres lloren por tu pecado, tendrás que hacer lo mismo conmigo— le había dicho</p><p>Decir que fue humillante sería poco. El hombre lo tomo cuantas veces quiso, de las formas que quiso.</p><p>—Al final es para lo único para lo que sirves—</p><p>Kouki ya no deseaba vivir así. ¿Que había hecho el para recordarle tal castigo?</p><p>Solo quería ser feliz, pero ya no esos sueños de esperanza le causaban algo más que furia y desprecio.</p><p>Un día su amigo pelirrojo ya no volvió.</p><p>—Quizá el también acabo con su vida— fue lo que pensó</p><p>Pero no fue así. El volvió y muy cambiado. Estaba delgado y fuerte.</p><p>Valiente.</p><p>Y se permitió ser poderoso también. Los chicos dejaron de tocarlo, de gritarle y dejarle notas asquerosas.</p><p>Aunque en su hogar a veces temía por la ausencia de sus padres, al menos está no se había dado.</p><p>Kagami se encargó de cada uno de los matones pero... La felicidad no duro.</p><p>—El imbécil ese te ha abandonado— le dijeron, lo tenían atrapado dentro de un aula vacía en el segundo piso, hacían eso para que evitara huir.</p><p>A pesar de que el edificio contaba con un pequeño elevador para sus necesidades, le tenía del lado más alejado de este y; aunque escapara, sabía no iba a lograrlo.</p><p>—Que pena, hasta ese bastardo te descarto— le dijo sonriendo —Pero no te preocupes, mi amigo no te olvido—</p><p>El chico saco su miembro ya erecto de entre sus pantalones, lo tumbó de la silla y le obligó tomándolo de las mejillas a tenerle en su boca, Kouki lloraba golpeando donde podía para evitar el acto. </p><p>El chico resollaba por el placer que tenía, podía ver su mirada ecxtaciada con cada embestida.</p><p>—Me debes muchos días de placer Furihata— le dijo al eyacular dentro de su boca, haciendo que este casi se ahogara.</p><p>—Por hoy es todo, prepara tu trasero mañana, lo disfrutarás—</p><p>Le dejo ahí, solo. Llorando.</p><p>Al día siguiente tenía un plan, acudió al mismo lugar donde había sido lastimado por cuenta propia, escribió una carta y; con ayuda del arma que le había robado a su padre pensaba suicidarse.</p><p>Años de agobiante dolor acabarían. </p><p>El chico está vez solo le esperaba con ojos brillantes llenos de malicia.</p><p>—Como has sido bueno, está vez no seré tan malo— le dijo, sin embargo lo tumbó de la silla nada más tenerlo cerca —En el suelo, como el animal que eres—</p><p>Kouki rió</p><p>—Eres lamentable, no puedes tener sexo con una mujer porque les repugnas, por eso te confirmas con violarme, cerdo—</p><p>El rostro del chico era un poema. Y un golpe resonó en sus oídos.</p><p>—¡Cállate escoria! ¡Puedo tener a quien quiera!— le gritó</p><p>—Pero aquí me tienes, bajo tuyo, con una erección entre las piernas ¿Eres gay?—</p><p>El chico enrojeció de la ira y; justo antes de que Kouki sacara el arma lo sintieron.</p><p>El olor del humo.</p><p>El sonido de los gritos.</p><p>El tipo salio corriendo dejándolo solo, no sin antes patear la silla lo más lejos que pudo. A Kouki no le importó, después de todo de una u otra manera el sufrimiento terminaría.</p><p>Arrastrándose por el suelo, se acomodó cerca de una pared a esperar la muerte mientras tarareaba una canción.</p><p>Lanzó la carta a un lado mientras que el humo se colaba por la ventana abierta.</p><p>Escuchaba los gritos de agonía de sus compañeros pero no sentía nada, es más; celebraba sus muertes y si pudiera, bailarina sobre sus cenizas.</p><p>Podía oler el humo más cerca, más espeso. Se mareo y cayó aún lado, lágrimas por el escozor en sus ojos caían sin control y se forzo a pensar que no era por el miedo a la muerte.</p><p>Pero era así, estaba cansado. Ya no deseaba sufrir. Pero en el fondo su quería algo de... Futuro. Uno donde no fuera el quien sintiera dolor.</p><p>Vio como su carta se consumia por el fuego, deseo tener el arma cerca pero está había sido lanzada junto a su silla y; justo al terminar de volverse cenizas le vio.</p><p>Un hombre peligroso.</p><p>El aura de autoridad, poder y suficiencia reverberaba en el aire. Sus ojos de diferentes colores brillaban con fuerza.</p><p>Podía ver llamas danzar en su mirada.</p><p>Un intercambio de palabras más tarde...Kouki ya no lloraba.</p><p>
  
</p><p>El sonido de la tela en el alfombrado del suelo era más fuerte de lo que parecía.</p><p>Se podía escuchar el sonido rítmico del corazón prisionero de ese lugar.</p><p>Una sonrisa surcaba su rostro mientras jugaba al cazador y la presa.</p><p>El pelirrojo sonreía desde su privilegiada posición.</p><p>—Anda cariño, es todo tuyo—</p><p>Kouki no espero un segundo más y se lanzó al ratón que chillaba en una esquina.</p><p>Salió de la oscuridad y se presentó ante su asustada presa.</p><p>—¡Tú estás muerto! ¡Estas muerto!— gritaba el hombre.</p><p>—Claro que no— respondió Kouki—Estoy más vivo que nunca—</p><p>Kouki vestía un hermoso kimono del mismo color que su cabello, el brillo de los bordados de la tela era impresionante.</p><p>Nada que un simple mortal pudiera presenciar y luego decir.</p><p>Kouki no se acercó al hombre agazapado en el suelo, no era necesario. Von el tronar de sus dedos salió volando estrellándose contra la pared con un ruido que perturbó el silencio de la noche.</p><p>—Sei... ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?— hablo con voz llena de un infantilismo innecesario, pero a la vez natural en sus labios</p><p>—Soy todo tuyo Kouki, lo sabes—</p><p>Kouki se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo, el kimono se deslizó por sus hombros ante la vista del aterrorizado hombre sin saber bien que sucedería.</p><p>Una silla se materializó en la habitación, Akashi Seijuuro sabía bien lo que su castaño deseaba que incluso le hacía pensar que era más sádico de lo que inicialmente pensó cuando su potencial salió a la oscuridad.</p><p>Seijuuro se sentó y dejó que las piernas semi-desnudas se acomodarán entre las suyas, el castaño dejo sus labios para dedicarse a besar el cuello blanquecino ante los ojos de su presa</p><p>—¿Disfrutaste de besar su suave piel?— hablo el pelirrojo y en cuanto la frase se perdió en sus labios el alarido del bastardo resonó en la noche</p><p>Kouki dejo salir una suave risa, volteando a ver a la víctima, lamiendo sus propios labios al ver como la sangre escurría de este, los labios del tipo habían sido desgarrados sin piedad</p><p>—Aun quiero más Sei...— mencionó el castaño</p><p>El Emperador del Hades no dudo en saciar el hambre de su pequeño, nada le faltaría, le entregaría todo lo que le pidiera.</p><p>Un beso aún más agresivo les invadió, choque de labios, lenguas enroscadas entre saliva tibia y excitación.</p><p>Kouki dejo caer totalmente el kimono mostrándole al hombre su espalda desnuda y en paralelo, la piel del tipo fue desgarrada por un infame poder omnipotente.</p><p>Los alaridos de piedad del hombre reverberaban en sus sentidos, haciendo del momento<br/>una carnicería anticipada.</p><p>—Vamos Kouki, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz, demuestra tu poder a la escoria de la humanidad—</p><p>—¡Mi emperador!— gritó Kouki</p><p>Entre medio de las ropas que aún portaban Kouki tomo la dura erección de su amante, su salvador.</p><p>Se montó en el con agilidad y precisión, lento, gimiendo extaciado.</p><p>Y en cada centímetro consumido por su tibio interior un alarido salía del desgraciado que se apegaba a la pared en un intento de huir de su destino.</p><p>—Tan... Dentro Sei... Tan duro y tan bueno—</p><p>Kouki no espero a nada, salía y de deja a caer en el duro falo. Y con cada embestida un golpe invisible dejaba una herida profunda y sangrante en el cuerpo del tipo que les veía en la habitación.</p><p>Seijuuro sonreía malicioso, tomo las caderas de su fiel castaño, cada estocada era dada con fuerza, afianzándose en el suelo para embestir desde abajo.</p><p>—Ohh~ Sei... Sei...— gemía sin pudor Kouki, hiriendo la piel blanca del emperador, los movimientos le dejaron el torso y espaldas desnudos, haciendo que Kouki le acariciara sin pudor.</p><p>El tipo a penas y gemia de dolor, ido, destruido pero vivo y consciente.</p><p>—No has sufrido nada aún cerdo— le dijo Kouki entre jadeos mientras se daba placer con cada estocada</p><p>—Es mi turno Kouki...—</p><p>El emperador bajo a su amante de entre sus piernas, hizo solo a un lado la larga falda del Kimono y a penas logrando que Kouki agarrará la silla le penetró desde atrás.</p><p>—¡Mi Emperador! Ahhh~~~ Seijuuro— gritó lleno de placer —Mas duro—</p><p>El olor de sexo y sangre llenaban la habitación, Kouki gemía con los ojos cerrados sin pudor, balanceando las caderas al ritmo de los movimientos en su interior del pene de su pareja, vio a los ojos al infeliz sangrante en el suelo, sonriéndole mientras veía como la sangre escurría hasta sus desnudos pies.</p><p>—¡Sei!— gritó cuando el placer lleno sus sentidos, desbordando su semen directo al suelo lleno de sangre</p><p>Seijuuro gimió bajito el nombre de su consorte al oído de este, terminado en su interior y; a la par de ese arrollador orgasmo que invadía a la pareja, el desecho que asemejaba aún a un hombre estalló, llenado de la tibia sangre a la pareja, bañandoles completamente.</p><p>Kouki limpio sus labios de la infecta sangre, dejando salir el aire contenido en sus pulmones.</p><p>Se dio la vuelta y acomodó como puso su húmeda ropa, besando al emperador en los labios mientras se aferraba a su cuello.</p><p>—¿Estas satisfecho cariño?—</p><p>—Aun tenemos hambre Sei— contesto el castaño, liberando una de sus manos para frotar su apenas visible vientre.</p><p>—Bueno... Se de un par de cerdos que se, adorarás devorar— le dijo al oído el emperador</p><p>—Lo estoy deseando Sei...—</p><p>Ambos desaparecieron de la sucia habitación en un parpadeo, el sonido de los grillos volvió a surcar la noche, dejando un lío sangriento a sus espaldas.</p><p>El Emperador del inframundo debía alimentar a su pequeño, fruto de una noche encarnizada, después de todo; el heredero del infierno debía alimentarse bien.</p><p>Y que mejor que la carne y la sangre de la escoria que antes abusara de su castaño.</p><p>Kouki se divertía descuartizando a quienes le hicieron sufrir en vida, bañándose e su sangre y vitalidad Kouki florecía... Y alimentaba al pequeño ser que se gestaba en su vientre.</p><p>Fruto de su ira, dolor e inocencia robada. Un bebé del Emperador del Inframundo y todas las emociones que antes apagara.</p><p>La venganza tendría nombre y apellido.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>